


The Boy The Snake and The Secret

by Demondog136



Series: The Boy and The Snake [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book Spoilers, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Severitus, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, kinda of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/pseuds/Demondog136
Summary: Part two to the Boy and the snake series. Harry is going back to Hogwarts for his second year as a wizard, along with his allies and friends. What happens when the school is under attack by a phantom, students are being petrified, and there is a voice out to get Harry? With the school under the threat of closure, and the headmaster once again playing mind games, it is up to Harry, his familiars, and his friends to find out what is really happening at the school. All the while settling in with his newly formed family.Still really need to learn how to make a summary. :|Very Very Slow updates.... But not forgotten about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies been almost a year! since I finished part one, if you are new to my readings and just opened this to see what it is about, there is a part one, please go read that first! If you are not new then I welcome you back to year two adventures! :D If you have read my note I post over on Part one then you know that this will have random updates, and is not really per-written so please be ready for long waits between chapters. I would also love to give a shout out to my friend and beta for this work
> 
>  
> 
> [amandadubose88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amandadubose88/pseuds/amandadubose88)
> 
>  
> 
> She has been a great supporter and a great friend of mine :) so give her and nice thank you for me when you can.
> 
> Alright warning! Yes warning, please look up at the tags, RAPE is tagged up there if you are triggered, please skip the dream part. Other than that welcome to the first chapter.

_“You stupid freak, you can’t do anything right! Why do we even keep you around? We should just drown you in the lake when we had the chance!” Uncle Vernon yelled at a young Harry who was cowering in the corner. His small body covered head to toe in cuts and abrasions, his body nothing more than a pile of bones at this point. His aunt and cousin just left to go to the cinema, leaving just Harry and his uncle alone at the house. “Boy! Are you listening to me!” Uncle Vernon spat at the shivering young boy, “I want you in the living room right now!” The boy scrambled off of the white tiled kitchen floor in seconds his body protesting, but he forced himself anyways to please his uncle. His whale of an Uncle following right behind him, pushing him through the archway that led to the living room right in front of the fireplace._

_“Listen to me, and listen good. I want you to strip off your clothes.” The boy complied leaving him just in his pants. Shivering in fear, his uncle then descended upon him with a look of hunger in his eyes…_

* * * * Dream over * * * *

Harry woke with a scream, tears glistening in his eyes, no, no his uncle was a monster but not that type of monster. His hands find their way to his hair gripping tight at the raven locks, as sobs ripped through his tiny body. He was too caught in fright that he did not notice that his door was flung open and two figures approached his bed. He felt hands on him and reacted.

“NO! I’LL BE GOOD!” Harry screamed as the dream was still fresh in his mind. As thoughts of what his uncle had done to his body resurfaced; he was pulled into something hard. Harry, unsure of where he was and what was going on, started to fight with all his might in fear of what was going to happen; begging to his Uncle to not do anything anymore.

“Shhh, child I’m here, you are safe. Those monsters are not going to hurt you anymore.” A voice said through his sobs and pleas; hands rubbing his back in a soothing gesture, instead of bringing pain.

This continued on for several minutes before the boy calmed down enough to see that he was not in the place of dreams anymore, but instead in the warm embrace of his Papa, with Tom sitting next to the bed keeping his distance from the pair. The boy’s tears slowed, but did not stop. Sniffles and hiccups could now be heard from the younger wizard, as he buried himself deeper into the night cloak his father threw over him in a rush; seeking warmth and comfort from the memories that lingered in his mind, chasing away the fear.

“I’m sorry Papa, Tom for waking you up.” The boy broke the silence, feeling a little foolish about his reaction to his dream. He knew he needed to write it down in the journal that Alec left him; but in this moment, he needed the comfort that could only be found in his Papa’s arms.

“Hush you foolish imp, I would rather be here for you then let you suffer alone.” Severus answered smoothly his baritone voice melting away the rest of Harry’s fear of this being the dream, and the other being reality.

“Yes Harry, we are here for you when you are in need.” Tom answered, knowing if he didn’t Harry would let his thoughts think that he was angry at the young wizard. When in reality he was concerned for his well-being. It seemed that every few days Harry’s dreams would turn into nightmares, leaving the boy in such terror he would shut himself in his room the next day; refusing anything and anyone. At first the older wizards where unsure of what was going on, as it seemed that the boys magic would create a silencing spell around his room from habit of living with his muggle relatives.

Harry didn’t respond to the answer that he was given, fearing that they would get tired with him and throw him away sooner or later. He slid from Severus’ lap and walked to his desk taking out his dream journal, writing everything he could remember from the dream that night. His hands shook as he got to certain parts, but he forced himself to continue to write.

While he did this, his Papa and Tom ordered a light snack from the elves. along with hot drinks; tea for them and hot coco for the raven-haired boy. As soon as Harry was through they gathered him up and sat with him, much like the first time they found out, talking with the young wizard and wished him better dreams when they saw him drift off once more. Knowing no more dreams would come, since Severus took it upon himself to spike his coco with a small amount of Dreamless sleep potion.

“Severus when will the healer be around?” Tom asked eyeing the now sleeping child.

“Alec will be here in a few days, he was giving Harry a few weeks of summer before they saw each other again. But a request from me has him coming sooner.” Severus answered as he leaned forward tucking his small charge into the bed and giving his lightning bolt scar a kiss; (but if anyone ever asked, he never did such a thing.) “Sometimes I don’t think he could come soon enough.” Severus said with a sigh, both he and Tom left the young snake to his sleep, unhappy with how helpless they felt. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy lovelies I thought it was long enough between chapters to post chapter 2. Now I am unsure how I feel about this chapter, but I knew this needed to happened to close some of the plot holes I left in part one. So please, please tell me what you think about it. Much thanks to amandadubose88 for reading over this. As well as a good friend of mine, the one who read over part one of this series <3

The last few days had been hell for the small home. Harry’s nightmares continued and showed no signs of letting up anytime soon.  Poor little Harry had large dark bags under his eyes.

If no one knew better they would say that the youth was being beaten. As for his caregivers, they were very concerned for both the youth’s emotional levels and health; seeing how the boy barely got an hours nights rest.

It was also taking its toll on the adults in the household. Wishing that they could do more for the young youth; but all they could do was hold the child close as he wailed and cried his tiny heart out. If it wasn’t that; it was the constant fear and skittishness he displayed during the day. So, it was a happy evening when the mind healer showed up. Hoping that he would have a solution to help with the nightmares that were plaguing the young wizard. 

Alec had shown up exactly on time for when he scheduled the appointment. The fireplace flaring green before the dark brown-haired man stepped out of it. To his surprise instead of the young wizard that he was supposed to meet with; he came face to face with two grown wizards. Severus stood there his face grim and his own dark bags underneath his eyes as he greeted the healer. The other man was unknown to Alec. He had red eyes that made his hair stand on end. He too was sporting racoon eyes, he was just as concerned as Severus was but had an easier time hiding it.

“Severus what a surprise to see you, I was expecting to see Harry first than come talk to you afterwards.” Alec greeted the bat like man before him.

“Alexander, it is nice to see you again as well, I would let you go straight to see Harry, but I would like a moment of your time before then,” This had Alec on edge; something was going on and it wasn’t good,

“Harry has been having nightmares the whole time he has been home. We are concerned for both his mental health, as well as his general health with the lack of sleep he has been getting. Sadly, we cannot tell what sort of dreams he has been having seeing that he would not talk to us about what’s going on.” Severus said, meeting the blue eyes of the healer.

Alec nodded, his face serious. “I will speak with him about this, thank you for bringing this up Severus, I’m afraid that Harry would most likely avoid speaking to me about this. It would be from fear that he would have to be returned to those people.”

Severus sighed, “yes that is still his fear, even after how many times I have told him over and over that he is not going anywhere that he is stuck with me until the end of time. I’m hoping that we can bring those monsters to justice here soon; but that will not be possible until Harry is mentally better and ready to face them.” Knowing that the court would want proof of everything, and that would include Harry’s memories of the events that took place during his time there at his “families” house.

Alec nodded, and excused himself from the room, to meet up with his young charger, in hopes that he could get down to what was distressing the child. He walked into the young wizards room, to find him sitting in his large bed writing in the journal that he had given him the first session they had together.

The book seemed to be almost full now. Harry was living off only about five pages now, and his current writing seemed like it was going to take the rest of it up with how fast he was writing.

The older wizard cleared his voice giving his knuckles a rap on the open wooden door, so that he could make it known that the boy was no longer alone in the room. The pen scratching against paper came to a stop as green eyes jerked away from the page to look up at the healers face as he entered the room,

“Good morning Harry!” Alec said taking the seat that Tom or Severus sat on during the night when he needed comforting. Harry just gave his head a nod not voicing a hello back to Alec, setting aside his journal and turned to face the dark headed man.

Alec sighed, the damage done by these nightmares was already evident. Harry’s mindset was nothing like what he left the boy with back at Hogwarts.

“Harry today I want to ask about these nightmares you have been having. You father, is very concerned with this, and has asked me to talk to you about this.”

Harry’s eyes widened in fright. ‘No, no, they cannot find out that I am unclean!’ His breaths grew shorter, he started to scratch at his arms with his fingernails trying to get away from those thoughts, those memories.

The Doctor was shocked at first at the reaction he received, before jumping into action. He took Harry off the bed and sat the small wizard in his lap. With one arm, he restrained the other’s arms.

Harry opened his mouth to scream in protest at what was happening. Alec took his chance and made the child drink some calming drought. Harry was forced to drink every bit of the drought, once it hit his stomach, the effects where immediate. His body sagged in relief, as those dark thoughts now just drifted away once they were thought of; none lingering too long. Alec slowly rocked the small child in his lap as the younger tried to catch his breath.

After what seemed hours to Harry he slowly looked up at the healer, his eyes red from the earlier attack. He did feel better after the potion, but he still did not want to talk about his dreams. They were impossible for him to talk about.

“I-I’m sorry,” Harry’s voice cracked from how raw his throat was from a combination of the nightmares and from the panic attack he just had. Healer Alec was about to speak to him, most likely to tell him he had nothing to be sorry for, but Harry beat him to speaking, “I-I-I just can’t speak about these nightmares…. I-I-I just can’t” The boy slowly slid from the healer’s lap, “I-I,” Harry paused taking a few deep breaths trying to get his stutter back under control, but his breaths came shakily. “I-I am going to give you the journal to read, so you can understand… P-Please don’t use whatever you find against me.” Tears gathered in his eyes scared that once this secret was out that he would be dropped off the face of the earth; that once they found out he was dirty, they would no longer care about him. So he retrieved the small journal opening to where the nightmare started, “from here on is where the dream started and has gotten worse.”

Alec took the book, seeing many pages full of writing, and he began to read. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading please leave Kudos and comments down below! and I will get to them as soon as possible, if you are shy send me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com and I will answer as soon as possible. Much love!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is going to be a very long long note; so sorry about that you can skip it if you want (Just read the warnings located at the end of this note), it's an apology of how long this has been as well information of why the wait, as well as an update all in one so yeah.....  
> Lets start off with I am sorry for the long breaks between my chapters and updates, I wish I could give you weekly chapters like I use to and have a schedule I could follow, but my life at this moment can not handle it. My college degree come first, my well being comes second, family comes third, then my free time for writing. This is also not my top priory to update and write, I wish it was I love this AU a lot, but what comes first is MNW and DSS and if I have more free time to write then bits and pieces of this one which hasn't happen sadly. I think the reason being is I am at a point in this writing I don't want to be at, I personally have not gone through something like this (I have no clue why I wrote something like this) so it makes it difficult to write, but I will try my best. So yeah I am sorry about the long periods of no updates even though it deserves some loving here.  
> Okay so I kinda of touched on why the wait, my schooling has been hard and I have been very focused on my grades to make sure I am on point that next spring I can graduates with my bachelors degree; I've also lost my muse for writing, and that makes me very sad since this is an outlet for myself to escape all my homework and life in general, I am hoping I can find that spark again here soon.  
> Update! Okay enough of all that kinda of sad stuff, I will be trying my hardest to get you chapters, and sit down and write when I can, it might not be this fic being written but others, this will not going unfinished though! I will see it through to the end you have my word! But with that I am thinking of taking a small step back from the Harry Potter Fandom, just to re-center myself in writing a bit. I am thinking about talking a step into either the Marvel and Super hero direction (Iron Man being a father to Peter Parker, or Sipdeypool something like that) or going into Sherlock fandom I do not know yet; but if one of my readers are fans of those areas, or you yourself is a writers for those fandoms and want to co-write send me an email please! I want to try my hand, but a little afraid to take the plunge just yet. 
> 
> Thank you for reading all that, I know I know it was a lot, but I think you should know what is up with everything and why I haven't been answering comments or seemed distance compared to when I usually do answer I do hope you stick with me through all this and will continue to read even though there might be VERY long breaks between updates. Well know for now I will let you go read this chapter.
> 
> !!!!WARNINGS!!! RAPE, RAPE OF A MINOR, TALK OF RAPE, CHILD ABUSE.... Please Please just skip this chapter if you are triggered by anything of this sorts <3

_ Dream Journal: Entry Date July 8th – _

__

_ Lately my dreams have taken a turn, instead of the normal nightmares. It seems to want to add something, but each time it comes to that part my mind forces me awake. Or at least that is what Alec told me when they began. It seems like my mind has hidden something from me, but I don’t know what could have been worse than those beatings; they all start off the same way with me cleaning the kitchen when I was about 8, and I accidently dropped a plate in the sink causing it to break. It goes on to my Uncle being the only one home, since aunty and Dudley went to the cinema, and beating me. Then something changes, and Uncle has a big nasty smile on his face, then I woke up in pain and fear. I have no idea what happens after that point, for the dream has been cutting off there. I hope these dreams stop, I really don’t want to remember even though it’s supposed to be healthy. I think this memory would be best locked away forever. _

__

Alec frowned, this was a dream they talked about before, and he had explained to him about his subconscious not ready to cope with what happened. So to battle the memory, the mind causes the reaction of waking itself up. The kid friendly terms at least, so Harry could understand what was happening. Now with the dream written in front of him, Alec was worried for the boy about what his uncle could have possibly done to his Nephew; much like the young lad he was not looking forward to what the monster had come up with. He continued reading

__

_ Dream Journal: Entry Date July 10th- _

__

_Once again the same dream, the same chest tightening terror, the same pain everything_ (Alec noted tearstains making the words run) _I’m tired of waking up in the middle of the night with this terrified thought that he’s still here, that he can still hurt me; I don’t like it! I’m sick of pain sick of being in a constant state of worry, sick of waking up Tom and Papa when they need their rest. Do you think they will tire of me and get rid of me too? I’m sorry, well I guess I don’t have apologize to the book since its only ever me reading it, but again sorry for ranting. The dream went a little further than the last time I made an entry; I would have done one yesterday, but I was so tired, I couldn’t keep my eyes open for a second longer. As I said the dream went on longer, this time he spoke to me, something Uncle Vernon never did during a beating. He would say things, but never speak directly to me. This time he told me to strip, so I did. I remember being scared and hurt, I remember the fear building in my chest, of angering my uncle more if I did not do this action. So, I took everything off, except my pants, I was naked all the way down to skivvies. I remember the hungry look my Uncle gets much like he looks at a steak. It’s at this part my mind wakes me up, I’m scared, I don’t even know what is happening, but I’m scared! I don’t want to remember I don’t! I’m scared, I’m not ready no matter what my mind tells me, I’ll never be ready._

__

Alec’s face was pale, even from these couple of entries, he was frightened for Harry, for what this monster of an Uncle had done. He was happy that Harry was no longer living in the same house as that monster; he would also be more than happy to close this journal and never read from it again; but he needed to for Harry, so he could help the lad. This was not about him and his fears, and his anger, it was for the young wizard. With that he skips a couple of days.

__

_ Dream Journal: July 14th – _

__

_ I think I am going to be sick, I lived with monsters. Why was I left there? I can’t believe no one came to save me. Maybe they should have just killed me. I’m ready to kill myself. I’m filthy how can anyone love me after that?! I can’t put it into words, more like I don’t want to. I feel if I do, it makes it real, that it will give my uncle even more power. Even though I no longer have to see him, it still feels like he has power over me, but if I say nothing there is nothing. I don’t want to dream about it anymore, but every night it comes back. Every night I have to dream about IT. It has become so bad, that I can’t sleep through a night. I can’t even sleep more than 2 hours before the dreams, before the nightmares start. Papa and Tom have begun taking shifts staying with me in my room at night, and I feel so bad. I know they want to help, but I don’t want to tell them. They might think I’m dirty, they might throw me away like the trash I am. I don’t think I could handle them leaving me, I think I would die if they did. Of course, they made promises they wouldn’t, but how could they not, after learning everything? In the end, everything leaves me. _

__

_ Journal Entry Early morning July 15 – I’m sorry with how disorganized my last entry was, I have not been sleeping well. I finally got some sleep after Papa gave me a potion, and I realized, that not talking about it is making it worse. The dreams are becoming more and more frequent, the lingering thoughts become worse. I’m done, he has won. I’m a dirty whore slut, just like he told me. _

__

_ There where tearstains splattered all over the page.  Alec could just see the young wizard writing this crying, as he felt like he lost a mental war against himself. The young strong wizard breaking, if Alec was not who he was, and was not a mind healer, his tears too would end up on the page. It was heartbreaking as this young wizard spilled his fears, his heart, and his agony upon this page. _

__

_ I know now this has happened not once but three different occasions, the first when I was 8, the second when I was 9 and the last when I was 11, right before I left that house for good. It always started off as a normal beating, and then once Uncle Vernon remembered that we were alone, as this didn’t happen very often, he would order me to strip. He would first force me to pleasure him, by sucking him before he pulled out and finished on my face and body. Then He would take me, I remember the first time, it hurt soo much and there was soo much blood, I passed out before he had a chance to finish. The second time, he forced me to stay awake, he forced me to cum, or at least my body come to the point even though I was not old enough, and made me feel him inside of me. The last time was the worst, it was one of the worst beatings, the worst pain I’ve ever felt. I remember the fire poker, he started with that, heating it up putting it on my back and on my arse. It was so intense I almost blacked out, then once he was done with that he pleasured himself with my body, he didn’t go all the way in like he did when I was 9. But still proceeded to take me. I can’t write anymore I just can’t. _

__

That was the last journal entry since today was the 16th of July, Alec was sick to his stomach at the actions that took place. He was unsure of what he could possibly do, at this moment in time. All he wanted to go do was hunt this muggle down and bring him to justice, but right now Harry needed him here, to talk about everything. It tore him up of what this kid went through in his short 11 years he has lived, and is continuing to live through night after night. He closed the Journal and turned to face Harry ready to talk to the young wizard. To his shock, but least of all surprise he found the young boy asleep, curled up with drying tearstains on his face. Alec did not have the heart to wake up the young boy, after all the sleepless nights he has been having instead he would let him sleep, and go talk to his guardians about the actions, and possible imprisonment of a certain muggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading please leave Kudos and comments down below! and I will get to them as soon as possible, if you are shy send me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com and I will answer as soon as possible. Much love!!
> 
> Send me an email if you are wanting to do a co-write in either Marvel or Sherlock <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy lovelies, how have you been? I am very sorry about leaving you guys hanging for a long time, I really didn't mean to take a long break. But it was needed, I was unsure of how to write the next chapter and I just got a major writers block. I am still very unhappy with the chapter I am going to post, but no matter how many times I go back and fix it I still hate it. I hope you guys like it, and I hope I can pick back up on writing for this fic once again since I have finally made it past this chapter. Warning this chapter was not beta, there might be a lot of mistakes. I did try to read over it, but it got to the point all the words start to run together. If you see something that is wrong post it down in the comments so I can fix it when I have time.

Alec place the journal that contained all the vile actions that Harry’s uncle did to the young wizard, appalled at such actions that a person could inflect on to a young boy. When he saw that Harry was a sleep it broke his heart. He was here to help the boy, but he couldn’t do that if he went to inflect pain on the muggles like he wanted to.

Alec let out a sigh, he really wishes he could go tell Tom and Severus of sufferings he had found out about, but at the same time he was unable to do so with patient confidentiality and all. He would have to get permission from Harry, or at least persuaded Harry to tell the two older Slytherins himself; but Alec did not see that happening thinking back to what Harry told him when he started to read the journal. He practically begged Alec not to hate him, for actions that he had no control over. It really did make Alec angry at himself for failing young Harry for not seeing the signs that where clearly there, but also sad for Harry in all the things that he had gone through.

A whimpering noise followed by a hush hissing pulled Alec from his thoughts. He looked over to Harry to see the young snake stuck in a nightmare, or sadly a memory. Levi was hissing at the boy sounding concern and sad at the same time, if snakes could sound like that hissing. Alec leaned over to the bed from the chair he sat in and gently ran his fingers through the young boy’s hair, letting some of his magic drift through his fingers to calm the young wizard down.

“Come on, Harry, wake up. It’s all but a memory now, come back to us.” Alec mumbled softly trying gently to coax him either awake or into a better dream. Between the comforting hissing of Levi and the gentleness of Alec’s voice Harry stirred into alertness, but not in shock. As this had become a normal routine between Tom, Severus, and himself.

“I’m sorry Alec…” Harry murmured, and you could hear how exhausted the boy was. “I feel asleep I didn’t mean too.”

Alec felt his heart break all over again for Harry, “No Harry it’s fine, I’ve heard that you have not been sleeping all that much. So any sleep you get is for the best… But Harry I need to talk to you about your journal.” Alec said, knowing if he didn’t ask now, then they would have to wait till their next appointment.

Tears filled Harry’s jade green eyes, “You hate me now don’t you? I am sorry I promise I tried to be good.” Sobs rocked through Harry’s tiny body. Alec couldn’t help himself anymore, he couldn’t let this child suffer, he pulled Harry into his lap rocking him back and forth making hushing sounds. In hopes to calm the young boy down.

“Ohh Harry we could never hate you, Severus loves you soo much, and so does Tom. They are very worried about their little boy who is in so much pain. They want to help you, but they are unsure how to go about it.” Alec said, “So am I, Harry we all want to help you, but you have to let us.” Harry sobs where just hiccups now, and he laid limp in Alec’s arms. “We want to help you Harry, but I need to be able to tell Severus and Tom.”

“No you can’t!” Harry weakly shouted as his mind and body was beyond tired, “They will never look at me the same, they will see me as the freak I am.”

“They will not Harry, this was not your fault of what your uncle did to you, there was no way of you stopping him. You are not a freak, you are just a young boy.” Alec explain to the young wizard, “they need to know so we can all help you understand that. So, will it be okay if I tell them, or will you be able to tell them?”

Harry had silent tears running down his face, Levi was hissing at his hatchling encouraging him to tell his Papa, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t bear to see their disappointed faces at the adoption of a freak.

“I-I can’t Alec,” Harry hid his face in Alec’s shoulder, “I-I just can’t, I can’t face their disappointment in me…” Harry said the last part softly into Alec’s shoulder.

“What if I told them?” Alec asked not pushing knowing that if he did it might send Harry into another panic attack. Harry went ridged for a second as he thought about it.

“C-could you Alec?”

“I am willing to if you tell me that I can, but if you don’t I can not say a word.” Alec answered truthfully. More hissing came from Levi, who was left over on the bed. Harry turned to face the giant snake listening to him.

“Tell them for me Alec… Levi says if I don’t he would tell Tom himself…” Alec looked over to the snake and mouthed a thank you. Knowing that Levi was looking out for the best for Harry.

“Thank you Harry. Thank you for giving permission,” Alec said pulling back Harry a little to see his face. Gently he took his thumb and wiped away the tears in the bright green-eyed youth. “Now I am going to use some of my magic to send you into a dreamless sleep for tonight, if that is alright with you Harry. You have missed so much sleep that if you continued you are going to end up making yourself sick.”

“I would like that Alec… I’m so tired,” Harry answered laying his head back down on Alec’s shoulder letting out a yawn. His body wanting to sleep, but his mind so afraid. Alec just smiled and gently rubbed Harry’s back allowing his magic to flow through his hand into Harry gently coaxing him in to a dreamless state. He gently placed Harry back into his bed and tucked him in. Levi took it upon himself to drape his massive body over the boy, gently as he didn’t want to hurt Harry. Neit hopped up from her hiding spot underneath the bed taking her place right by his head curling up purring.   
With that Alec left the young sleeping wizard to go talk to two very over protective father figures (even though Harry doesn’t see it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you liked the chapter, please leave comments and kudos they really help me with writing. If you are shy or just want to talk send me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com 
> 
> If you are a writer/Beta come join us on discord https://discord.gg/A5mtcDC
> 
> I will see you guys in the next chapter <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy lovelies I hope you all are doing good. I am sorry for how short this chapter is I have been busy with college ^^' but hey at least there is a chapter <3 this is probably going to be the last chapter with Alec in it, might have him in the background such as after sessions and everything but yeah, I kinda of want to actually get into the story. And have the legal system deal with those rotten muggles. I do hope you like the chapter <3

Alec stood in front of Tom and Severus who were looking at him like he had all the answers in the world. How could Alec break this news to them? That the little boy in that room had been raped, abused; and yet he still smiles and laughs. He was such a strong little wizard. Even after everything that has been done to him.

Alec sighed and ran his hand through his sandy hair, casting a look over to Tom and Severus. This was a hard thing to do. Who would have thought? Now he is just stalling; not wanting to say the next few words; not wanting them to be true. Even though he was a mind healer and has seen a thing or two, didn't mean it got any easier. Really it seemed it got tougher.

“Alec,” Severus said looking worried at the mind healer. Worried about what had him so anxious. “Please, Alec, just tell us. W-We want to help our boy.” Severus was unsure if he overstepped a line or not, but the way the healer was acting seemed like the end of the world. He just wanted his Son to be happy; to be healthy. He would do anything for Harry if he would just smile and laugh.

Severus felt his hand being held by someone, their fingers tangling. He looked over at Tom who was looking between the two, worried as well and gave him a weak smile.

Tom had become a stable part in their lives even if it only had been a few short months. He was becoming almost an Uncle or maybe another Father figure to Harry, but to say in the least he had been helping with everything. Taking control over the wards to keep the headmaster out, helping dismantle the charms that Harry had, and just offering up his home. Knowing that the headmaster would not think to look for them there.

“Please Alec, we need to know what we need to do to help Harry.” Tom said looking calmly at the healer as if the news he was about to hear was not all that important. Of course, he was hiding how truly anxious he was. Severus had enough on his plate; and one of them had to be level headed in this situation.

“As you know, Harry has been having very vivid nightmares…” Alec began looking at the two, “these nightmares were just the beginning of bringing up suppressed memories.”

Now Severus looked at him with wide eyes, “It really is a good thing, it means he trusts you and that his mind is willing to heal from the past abuse. But there will be some behavioral changes with these new memories… I’ve gotten permission from Harry to share with you what memories have surfaced.” Alec looked gravely at the two older wizards before him, “first I need to make sure you keep your cool and understand that your actions will have consequences. Please think before you act on anything, we will deal with everything that is coming to light as legally as possible. So we can take care of both those Muggles and that Headmaster that took him there.”

Alec waited until he got a nod from the two gentlemen sitting before him, before speaking once more. “He is remembering more and more time while at the hands of his Uncle, and something very, very dark came to surface… Harry was raped by his Uncle.”

As soon as that sentence left Alec’s mouth the world seemed to be put on pause. The room became deadly silent as both men looked on in shock at what was just told to them. Unsure if they could believe what they were told was true.

Severus was the first to react. His magic swirling around the room making it hard to breathe. Planning many different ways on how to kill those muggles for doing such a thing to his son! How dare they do that to a Kid; let alone his son. They were going to pay.

Tom's reaction was more internal. Seething, thinking of ways to use his power and tools to hurt those muggles in many different ways, without them dying. Living about 11 years in the same conditions as his pseudo son.

Alec reacted first and stuck them to their chairs before they could take action and do anything. Glaring at the two men, “calm yourselves before you go do something that you will regret.”

“Regret! I will have no regrets in what I plan to do to those animals!” Hissed Severus, not raising his voice for fear of disturbing his son's restful sleep. “they will get what they deserve.”

“Severus, as much as I agree with you on that, you can’t,” Alec said looking at the man. “If the ministry found out what you did to muggles they will take Harry away from you and Place you in Azkaban. Would you want that? To have Harry placed in a different home; one that could be just as bad, or worse one where Dumbledore is keeper?”

Severus looked at Alec before his magic died down, and he slumped in sadness. Sad that he couldn’t protect his son from what had been done to him.

“I-I have to do something for him Alec, he never deserved to go through that. Hell nobody should go through that. What can I do?” Severus whispered in defeat.

Alec walked over to Severus and gave his shoulder a squeeze, “You be with him for now. Help him through these nightmares, help him understand everything. Give him the love he needs. Let me do my job in healing his mind. While we do this, we gather evidence of all the wrongs those muggles did to our boy and bring it before the wizarding court. With the Prince line and Slytherins line along with any line Harry has we can pull all that in to get those muggles taken care of. All legally, and with paperwork to hopefully stop Dumbledore from trying to take charge of Harry.” Alec said to both men.

Severus looked up at Alec with his eyes glistening but no tears in sight. “When have you become the voice of reason?”

Tom sighed, “Alec is right though, we need to start taking steps now, or Dumbledore will become a pain in our sides. Severus needs to claim the Prince line and I need to claim the lines I come from, good thing no one knows that Tom Marvolo Riddle is really the Dark Lord.”

With that the three men talked about what steps needed to be taken for Harry’s mind to heal, and what needed to be documented for the courts. Along with scheduling times to go see the goblins once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you liked the chapter, please leave comments and kudos they really help me with writing. If you are shy or just want to talk send me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com
> 
> If you are a writer/Beta or to chat and see writers at play come join us on discord https://discord.gg/A5mtcDC
> 
> I will see you guys in the next chapter <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I am back, I told you I haven't forgotten about this story... I just lost my muse for it, I might keep to short chapters to keep updates fast *if you guys would like that* instead of pushing for longer chapters. I am hoping once I get back into writing chapters will become longer, but at the moment I have no clue. 
> 
> But yeah tell me if shorter chapters will be better then months with no chapter? <3
> 
> I have really missed writing for this fic this is my baby and what started me on HP fic writing and leaving it has hurt me alot. But I am hoping you guys can forgive me in this long wait.
> 
> This chapter is unbeta because I didn't want to put you guys through more waiting. so sorry for mistakes

It had been a week now since the first visit with Alec, Alec had been coming around daily for the most part to talk to Harry and work with the linger issues that the Dursley left the young boy. As well as taking the time with Severus and Tom in talking with them, be it the best way how to help Harry during memory lapses, to what potions they needed to help Harry sleep. Since it was apparent the nightmares where going to be stick around for awhile even with the mind healing therapy Alec was doing with Harry.

Both Tom and Severus where on top of things, trying to be the best guardians to the young boy, wanting to give him the world if they could. Harry had them wrapped around his little finger and he didn’t even know. It was during this time Tom and Severus where taking steps into reclaiming their lines. Even though Harry’s adoption was permanent, the ministry will still look for ways to take their Harry away from them. They wanted nothing more than to place Harry in a blanket and shield him away from the world.

The way Tom and Severus stepped up in taking care of Harry, really helped the young wizard feel love and needed, something that he never felt before. Here he felt the love of a Papa, and possible a Father it really strengthens their bond as a family. All the while taking care of the bond for the son, the hidden bond between Tom and Severus began to grow as well. The unseen forces of drawing on strength from each other has taken hold and with out them seeing it Tom and Severus where ever so slowly falling for each other.

In all the road to recovery was going to take a long time for Harry, all the work from first year was just the beginning this tiny set back was just that. They are all willing to put work into healing one another and magic will happen.

It was night time and Harry was being tucked into bed, he had his potions that he was taking until the time nightmares wouldn’t effect his sleep. Both Tom and Severus kissing the boy’s forehead and whispers of Love and well wished goodnights heard. This is the start to a real family thought, and the start of a new life. Hopefully all this will stay the same come the school year.

* * * * _Magical line Break_ * * * *

“Papa? When will we be taking the trip to gringotts for both you and Tom?” Harry asked one morning. They had been working with Gringotts over owl, but it was to the point where they needed to go into the building for the inheritance test to make sure they compatible to claim their lines.

Severus paused, really they where wanting to wait until Harry was in a good position in his healing before they went out of the house. They didn’t want to take him out to early in this healing part in case bad things happened. Call him a mama bear all you want, but he wanted to keep his son as safe as he possibly can.

Harry picked up on the hesitation and knew it was because of him, “Papa… If it because of me…”

“No, No baby! Don’t think like that. We where waiting until we got the all clear from Alec, we would like you to be there, since I will be putting you as Heir to the prince line. Since the blood adoption was done, we can put you down. But we didn’t want to take you out too soon.” Severus tired to explain, he didn’t want Harry to think it was his fault.

Harry looked at Severus unsure if what he was saying was true, “Papa, I-I think I am ready to make the adventure out… We need to go out soon anyways to get next year stuff. I want to beat the last-minute shoppers because I don’t think I am ready for that large of a crowd.”

Severus winced completely forgetting that they still needed to do the shopping, really, he didn’t want Harry to go back to Hogwarts, but the headmaster would not let them get away with that at all. “Alright when Alec comes after breakfast, we will ask him his thoughts. Does that sound okay?”

Harry nodded and went back eating his small breakfast, content with that answer.

Severus knew he would have to talk to Tom about this knowing the other man was just as scared taking Harry away from the manor as he was. But at the same time this was needed for Harry in the healing process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you liked the chapter, please leave comments and kudos they really help me with writing. If you are shy or just want to talk send me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com
> 
> If you are a writer/Beta or want to chat and see writers at play come join us on discord https://discord.gg/A5mtcDC
> 
> I will see you guys in the next chapter <3


End file.
